Cartoon Story 2 part 20 - Outtakes/End Credits
Buzz Lightyear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife * Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer * Evil Emperor Zurg - Scroop (Treasure Planet) * Rex - Bugs Bunny (w/Daffy Duck as a extra) (Looney Tunes) * Woody - Balto (Balto) * Sarge - Timon (The Lion King) * Hamm - Alex (Madagascar) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * Bo Peep - Jenna (Balto) * Troll Doll - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Mr. Potato Head - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) (w/Jerry Mouse as a extra) (Tom and Jerry) * Mrs. Potato Head - Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) (w/Mrs. Brisby as a extra) (The Secret of NIMH) * Al McWiggin's Boss - Vector (Despicable Me) * Al McWiggin - Clayton (Tarzan) * Slinky Dog - Blu (Rio) * Sarge's Soldiers - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Rocky Gibraltar - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Buster - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) * Andy - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Mrs. Davis - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) * Molly - Infant Melody (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea) * Mr. Shark - Nigel (Rio) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie) * Trash Can Toys - Gremlins (Gremlins) * Wheezy - Mushu (Mulan) * Etch - Quick Draw McGraw * Mr. Spell - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Mr. Mike - Pluto (Disney) * Roly Poly Clown - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Snake - Morton (Horton Hears A Who) * Robot - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) * RC - Dino (The Flintstones) * Lenny - Iago (Aladdin) * Fire Truck - Donkey (Shrek) * Tikes - Ants (A Bug's Life), Lemurs (Madagascar), Yogi's Gang, Monsters (Monsters, Inc.), Bears (Brother Bear), and Alleycats (The Aristocats) * Trokia Ladybug - Francis (A Bug's Life) * Trokia Goldfish - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Trokia Duck - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Trokia Cat - Francis (Felidae) * Trokia Bulldog - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Toy Train - Pedro (Rio) * Bullseye - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Jessie - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Stinky Pete - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Geri the Cleaner - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Utility Belt Buzz - Luiz (Rio) * Barbie Dolls - Female Cats * Tour Guide Barbie - Felicity (Felidae) * Emily - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Rock Em' and Sock Em' Robots - Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) * Squeeze Toy Alein Trio - The Powerpuff Girls * Amy - Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Amy's Barbie Doll - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Flik (in Outtakes) - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Heimlich (in Outtakes) - Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) * Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:Vimeo Category:Toy Story Parts Category:Parts